


(Face)Down Time

by notdamama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, except in fantasy between consenting adults, fantasy only, it's all a dirty game y'all, not in agreement with any ideas presented here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdamama/pseuds/notdamama
Summary: Caught in a parking lot after work, he holds her down and takes what he wants.Extra warning: IMPLIED Non-Con, Rape fantasy. Not real and nothing here is condoned except fun between CONSENTING Adults.
Kudos: 46





	(Face)Down Time

He came out of nowhere. She had been paying as much attention as always and he'd still caught her. 

He must have been hiding behind a car in the parking lot and that was it. She barely registered his sudden appearance when her hands and knees scraped on the asphalt. His voice was rough in her ear. 

"Hey, little girl." 

Her heart sped up. "Please, don't...just let me go..." 

"Oh, don't worry about that. I won't be letting you go any time soon." He pushed her harder into the asphalt with a hand on the back of her neck. "Not for about nine months, I'd say. Maybe a little longer if we need to keep it on the tit." 

A thief. An auctioneer. A man that the new laws had made more of a monster than she assumed he'd been before. On the clock, he could be arrested for assaulting an officer. Couldn't really be bothered to blame him for it, though. How was he supposed to know what she was if she wasn't wearing anything that showed she was off limits? He didn't know the kind of mistake he was making. 

Except that she was off shift and arresting men like this was a waste. Even assaulting an officer, he would be out within a week and looking for her. Cam had been through it before and she would never go through it again. Not after last time. 

"I'll do whatever you want. Don't hurt me." Cam made her voice as soft and innocent as she could. The bastard had the nerve to begin humping himself against her ass. The skirt she'd put on after work rode up higher. 

"You'll get wet soon enough." He kept one hand on the back of her neck and the other began working his pants open. His fingers brushed against her and he laughed. "Short skirt...nothing on underneath...you really wanted this, didn't you?" 

Cam shook her head. "No, I...I was in a rush when I got dressed earlier. I must have forgot." 

"You didn't forget a goddamn thing." He said. "You went out looking like this just because you wanted to have a nice, thick cock inside you. Fuckin' whore is what you are." 

"Jesus," Cam's body shook. She felt so swollen and wet enough for a drop to be sliding down her slit. This was so horrible - she shouldn't be _enjoying_ this so much. And he was right. She'd dressed like this after leaving the station for exactly this. A man holding her down in a dark parking lot. A hard cock thrusting against her. He was acting more animal than man and that set her juices flowing more. 

"You're gonna be my little whore, aren't you? Let me take you home and show you exactly where you belong." 

The rhythmic slapping of his dick against her pussy without ever entering her was a tease that rolled her eyes back. "Where...is that?" 

He gave a low laugh. "On my dick." 

Cam clenched her jaw to keep in the scream that almost got away from her when he rammed his entire length inside her. She almost came from the feel of him alone, but it stopped at the edge. If he'd moved even a little more, it would have hit and hit hard. He stayed dead still, deep inside her, grabbing at her hips when she tried to fuck herself on him. " _Come on_." 

"You don't tell me what to do." 

"No," she said, " _you_ don't tell me what to do." 

"Slutty bitch," he shoved her face into the asphalt again, "shut your goddamn hole before I bring my cock up there." 

Cam scratched at the rough surface under her. "Please."

"Gonna have to tell me exactly what you want, Slut." 

Again, she tried fucking herself on him. "Move. Fuck me."

"Yes, and...?" 

Cam growled. "Make me come. Come inside me." 

"Almost there, my pretty little whore." 

"God, fucking breed me as long as you _move_ when you do - !" Her words ended in a choked off moan when he shot back and slammed into her. The power of his thrusts had her cheek rubbing itself raw on the asphalt. 

"Don't worry about your face," he grunted, never slowing, "no one other than me will see it for the next year." 

Her cunt shivered around him, more of her juices slicking his way. "You'll take care of me?"

"Both of you. Might not even sell the baby. Might make you keep it along with every one I give you after that."

Cam tightened at that, imagining her future from this day forward. Legs open whenever he wanted them like that. Growing and giving birth over and over again when he wants her to. Being under his complete control until she was no longer useful for him. 

God, it was so disgusting, so despicable, and she was already coming around his cock. He gave a few more erratic thrusts and whispered, "Christ, Cam, this is...too much...I can't." 

Cam angled her head to look at what she could of his face. "Do it, Jim. Breed me like the bitch I am." 

Jim came hard, his hips slamming into her as all of his raw fluids shot into her. They didn't move for a few minutes, him stopped against her, his lips running over the back of her neck. "Was that good?" 

"I'm drooling my brains all over the asphalt." Cam said. "Yeah. Yeah, it was perfect." 

"What are you going to tell the guys at work about your face?" 

Cam rocked forward on her bruised knees until he slipped free of her. She rolled onto her back under him so that he could see the scrapes he'd put on her face. "I'll tell them the truth. I was fucked hard into a parking lot in a bad part of town because I'm a bad, bad girl." 

Jim groaned, pressing his lips to hers. "You wanna get fucked again that badly?" 

Cam let her legs fall open around him. "Yes. But I need to get up early in the morning." 

"And come up with a story for that." Jim pressed a soft kiss to the side of her face just now beginning to burn where her skin tore. 

Cam nodded. "And come up with a story for what you did to my face." 

"You loved it." 

"I love you." 


End file.
